Threaded fasteners, such as screws and the like, are found everywhere connecting two things together. Often such fasteners are employed where the connection is to be releasable. Such fasteners commonly have a head that can be turned by a mating tool, to loosen or tighten the fastener. It is desirable to preload such fasteners by tightening them to a given torque, to help prevent loosening. Once tightened, the fastener will hold the connected pieces together and prevent relative motion. While threaded fasteners have been around for a long time, improvements in their design for specific applications are still sought.